The attacker
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: Greg really wants some quality-time with his boyfriend, but where is Nick? Slash! Oneshot


Thank you to **Glostarz** for being my beta!

* * *

**The attacker**

It had been a long shift and all Greg wanted to do was just relax at home. Nick, his boyfriend of four years, had left the lab an hour before him. They were too busy lately to really enjoy each other's company. Most of the time they were too tired to go somewhere and the bed was only used to sleep in. Greg was looking forward seeing his lover again.

He was rather disappointed when Nick's truck wasn't parked in its usual spot. Maybe Nick was doing some grocery shopping or something like that, but hopefully he was coming home soon. While Greg was opening the front door, he called Nick on his cell phone, but there was no answer.

A bit annoyed Greg walked inside the house, slamming the front door shut, not worrying about anybody hearing it. He was getting rather angry with Nick not being home, he was so looking forward to spending some quality time with him. But no, his Nicky was too busy with other less important things.

After Greg dropped his keys on the kitchen table, he kicked his shoes off, while going through the mail.

He didn't realize that suddenly someone was standing behind him.

But when a large hand suddenly covered his mouth, Greg just froze to the spot, not able to move or make a sound. The intruder's other arm was holding onto his waist and was pinning Greg's arms down. After a couple of seconds, Greg finally reacted to the attack and he started screaming and kicking. But his screams were muffled by the hand still covering his mouth and he couldn't reach the other man with his kicks. The hand on his mouth pressed tighter.

The attacker moved his mouth closer to Greg's ear.

"You better stop struggling and screaming," his attacker whispered, "Just cooperate, that will make it easier for both of us." He added, while pulling Greg with him towards the bedroom.

This freaked Greg out ever more and he started to pull away from his attacker. But his attacker was a lot stronger then Greg and he just continued dragging him towards the bedroom, while whispering to Greg to stop fighting with the bedroom, the stronger man stopped in front of the bed.

"You can choose," he said, "either you promise to be quiet or I use duct tape so you stay quiet".

When Greg didn't react, the attacker asked the question again. The attacker moved his hand from Greg's mouth. And this time Greg mumbled his answer.

"So, you're going to be a good boy and I won't have to use the duct tape?," he asked a terrified Greg. The slimmer man just nodded. "Good boy." The attacker said, when he suddenly pushed Greg onto the bed.

Surprised by this, Greg just lay on the bed, but he didn't have time to move. Because before he could register it the attacker was sitting on his upper legs and pinning his arms down into the mattress. Greg started to wiggle underneath the other man, trying to get away. But the attacker was not having it and he pinned Greg down more forcefully.

"Stop it, just stop it!" The attacker said in a loud voice.

Greg wanted to scream, to say anything. But when he opened his mouth to do so, his attackers mouth was suddenly on top of his. With his tongue, the man on top forced Greg's lips apart. The warm, wet tongue of his attacker was sliding inside Greg's mouth. Greg did his best not to respond, but his body took over and eagerly he kissed his attacker back. He could feel his attacker smile during the kiss.

"That's a good boy." He whispered, when he pulled his mouth away.

Out of nowhere, the attacker was holding a pair of handcuffs and quickly placed it onto Greg's right wrist. Greg started to pull his left arm away from the handcuffs but the attacker just dragged his arm up and placed the handcuffs on his other wrist. Now attached to the bed and the attacker who was still sitting on his upper legs, Greg wasn't able to move.

He wanted to scream, but the attacker just looked at him and mouthed the word duct tape, to make Greg change his mind. He just lay there and waited for what would happen next.

His attacker just smiled after he realized that Greg wouldn't put off a fight anymore. In one move he pulled Greg's baggy jeans down, leaving them around his ankles. When he pulled Greg's boxer shorts down to his ankles, Greg hissed when the cold air brushed his dick. His body was betraying him because his dick was already half hard.

Slowly his attacker opened the buttons of Greg's shirt. He just let the shirt fall open, not able to take it off because of the handcuffs. He pulled Greg's Ramones t-shirt up and started to kiss Greg's chest.

Greg hissed again when he felt his attacker's lips touching his skin. He tried to move away from the mouth that was attacking his body, but the attacker just continued kissing. When his wet mouth started sucking on Greg's nipple, Greg couldn't stop himself and he moaned loudly. This caused his attacker to stop what he was doing and look up at Greg, while a grin was spreading on his face.

The attacker continued, sucking and nibbling Greg's nipple. And when he moved to Greg's other nipple, Greg could feel his dick responding to it. His dick was proudly standing up, pressed against his attacker's stomach. Every time his attacker moved, his stomach brushed against the tip of Greg's dick causing a soft moan to escape from Greg's lips.

When his attacker stopped playing with Greg's nipples he just lay still, slightly panting and with his eyes closed. What was going on? He shouldn't be enjoying this, why was his body betraying him?

His thoughts, were interrupted when suddenly he could feel the attacker's hot and wet mouth around his hard dick. He was sucking him with a lot of passion. Greg had to fight to control himself so as not to thrust into his attacker's mouth. It took all his effort not to moan out loud.

He couldn't like this. No, he didn't really want this to happen, but why was his body responding? Greg was biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning. He could feel the sweat sliding down from his forehead and he started panting. His attacker's mouth was doing incredible things to his dick and it didn't take long for Greg to cum. It surprised him that the attacker swallowed it all, without hesitation. Greg just lay still, panting and trying to get control back over his body.

His eyes flew open when his attacker just penetrated him without any preparation. A loud moan escaped from Greg's mouth and he was biting his bottom lip so hard that he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His attacker waited a few seconds, just stayed perfectly motionless, but his dick was still buried inside Greg's ass. Greg was trying to let his body adjust to it, but the burning sensation was still there.

Suddenly the attacker started thrusting, first slowly, but soon he started thrusting in and out at a faster pace. The burning sensation was too hard to handle for Greg. But after a few more thrusts, his body was accepting his attacker's dick. And when it brushed Greg's prostate, it felt wonderful. He could feel his own dick twisting, coming back to life, caused by the stimulation of his prostate. His dick was pressed in between the two bodies and every time his attacker moved into his trust, the friction on his dick made him moan loudly.

He could feel the sweat of his attacker fall onto him and the man above him was panting hard. The attacker's hand moved towards Greg's dick. He closed his hand around the shaft of Greg's dick, while his thumb was rubbing the tip. With every thrust, he jerked Greg off at the same pace. After a few more thrusts. Greg could feel the attacker's body spasm. And right after that, he could feel the seed of his attacker dripping in the tip of the condom.

The attacker leant, exhausted, onto Greg, while he was still jerking Greg off while his other hand was playing with his balls.

"Come for me, boy." The attacker whispered in Greg's ear. "Come on, do as you're told, come for me." The attacker whispered again, while he jerked Greg off at a faster pace.

It didn't take long for Greg to come, for the second time that night.

"That's a good boy." The attacker said, while he licked Greg's cum off his hand.

The sight of another man licking his cum of his hand made Greg moan. His attacker just grinned and reached for the handcuffs keys.

"You have been such a good boy, that I'll let you go." He said, while he opened the handcuffs one by one.

Greg was relieved to be freed. He started rubbing his wrists, where there was some redness to be seen.

"Oh, baby, you're hurt!" The attacker said.

"Sush, hun. It's ok, I wanted to do a role-play, didn't I?" Greg answered, while he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "Just hold me and let's get some sleep, ok?" He added.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Nick asked again.

"Yes, babe, don't worry, you know I like it rough sometimes." Greg answered with a grin on his face. "But, next time I can attack you!" He added, while pulling Nick a bit closer.

"Sure, babe, you can attack me anytime you want" Nick answered. "As long it is you and not some sicko."


End file.
